Paper Cuts
by Cherrystones
Summary: Regan is uncontrolable without his calming influence. Can Dimitri be the one to bring back what he has lost? *please leave reveiws*
1. rose thorns

One

Chapter 1 Rose Thorns

Not a whisper of sound escaped from his lips as the horror unfolded in front of him. Brothers falling all around him. Blood spraying from fresh wounds, slicing pain coiling under the skin. Bereft of all emotion he stared at the horizon, welcomed the beautiful death which was coming for him. The blessed sunlight which his race adored but also feared. If one golden ray touched the skin it would blister and burn. He stood among the dead and dying, stretched his mighty arms into the Christ pose and waited for the dawn. It started with a slight stinging but immediately grew into excruciating pain. He clenched his teeth and fought back his instincts screaming at him to find the sanctuary of the darkness. His dead eyes were streaming, blood was spilling from the various macabre holes in his skin. This was death. He welcomed it. Chaos was reigning all around him, the warrior in him was dead and buried nothing left but the shell of his existence. Humans destroying his loved ones until nobody was left. A hail storm of bullets fell upon him. It didn't matter anymore. He'd lost all feeling. From nowhere he felt a small hand clasp around his wrist, he looked at the hand and then to the bright blue eyes staring straight back at him. He was jerked out of the blistering light into the shade of the trees. Bullets showered them like birds of death. They pierced into the skin of the stranger a flood of rubies fell from the holes. The stranger staggered and nearly fell over an upturned root but carried on forward headstrong. They were deep in the forest thankful for the trees covering their existence from the sun's burning eyes. Out of the warpath the stranger lead him deeper still to a beautiful waterfall. The rocks glittered their welcome in the dark interior. They both sank down against the gleaming walls. "you shouldn't have come out in the open for me, you could have been killed." His voice was harsh only just there, his throat was ragged and sore. Angry blisters and burns covered his body. Dimitri surveyed the damage to his body, he was barely living his body looked like that of a corpse. He winced as his wounds seeped more precious blood. "you were the one who was about to die" the voice broke the silence and brought Dimitri crashing back to reality. He looked again to consoling deep cerulean eyes a small sense of calm entered his mind but was ripped away as his throat closed and the world spun out from underneath him. Everything went black.

Dimitri woke abruptly he was sore all over, his limbs felt like lead. He laid helplessly in amongst the soft pillows and took in his surroundings. A large comfy bed with silken sheets was beneath him, the room was sparingly furnished it had an air of old world elegance to it. Rose petals were burning in several small bowls around the room, the fragrance filled his lungs and gave him a measure of peace. He tried to remember how he had gotten into this strange room but the memory evaded him. He saw a bowl of crimson water and bloodied bandages. He looked over his body, his grave wounds were bound tightly with the gauze to ensure no more blood was lost. The door creaked open and in its frame stood a tall slim figure the jeans clung to his long legs and his torso was bruised from the bullets bursting through his skin. He kept his head low so his long mahogany hair cascaded around his face revealing no features. Dimitri watched the stranger move fluidly through the room, his mind spiralling at the possibilities that this man could harm him. Probing the mans mind with his own he came up with nothing. The man knew he would read his mind so kept it completely blank. " You don't need to fear me. I did save your life." Dimitri blinked rapidly to try and catalogue the information. He watched the stranger, his emerald eyes never leaving him, the stranger clutched onto one of the leaking wounds in his side. " Bastards caught me off guard, as I was trying to haul your ass out of there" Dimitri caught the glimpse of a grin pass the strangers lips. The man crouched down low next to Dimitri's bed and examined the wounds in his chest. Dimitri shied away from his touch but the man was persistent in tending to his wounds. "this was easier when you were unconscious" his hands worked meticulously never missing a scrape or cut. Dimitri watched the mans face as he worked. Unable to move or react in anyway he reluctantly let the stranger touch and heal his broken skin. "who are you?" Dimitri managed to spit the words from his mouth, the man regarded the question but didn't look up from his task. "what does it matter, we're nothing but specks on this earth." Dimitri exhaled sharply as pain shot through his body like a living flame. "sorry but I have to do this" the strangers voice was calm, a pleasure to listen to frankly but held the edge of authority. Dimitri glared at the stranger teeth bared, a primitive attempt to gain dominance his efforts failed as the stranger laughed. "don't go all caveman on me dude. You won't win in the state you're in." Dimitri laid back his head against the pillows and growled to himself. Regan watched with concerned eyes, he cleaned each wound and replaced its wrapping with care.

He couldn't fathom why he was helping this man but he found that he couldn't just flee and leave him alone in the sunlight. He didn't know his name or even what clan he belonged to, he was breaking every single code and law for this creature. If he was of a rival clan they would both be killed. "What is your name?" Regan probed a little further into his mind. "Dimitri" his voice was a mere thread of sound but it was there, Regan thought to himself for a few seconds "Dimitri Sinclair?" "yes." Regan watched as Dimitri slowly fixed his eyes upon his face, his eyes a pale mint green looked straight through his soul. "it is only polite to return ones own name" Dimitri was straining to keep up the conversation as his throat was rebelling against all movement. "I am Regan" Dimitri watched as always every movement Regan made, like a merciless predator. Regan's chocolate hair feathered along Dimitri's skin for a few mere seconds, his whole body responded to the silken strands brushing his battered charred skin. Regan moved away slightly as he went to rinse the blood from his hands in the bowl. "I do not belong to any clan, so don't ask. I'm an outcast. A rogue." Regan spat the tasteless words out of his mouth with disgust. " You're in danger just being near me."

Dimitri stared at Regan thoughtfully, "You knew that you would endanger _yourself_ by saving me. But you did anyway." "I know… God they had to use rose thorns to tip the bullets didn't they." Regan grimaced as one of his wounds stung painfully in his side. "they're getting smarter you know" as hard as Regan tried to change the subject Dimitri still held his stone gaze with Regan's. "That is of no matter to me, everyone is dead to me already." Regan arched a dark eyebrow and grinned boyishly "vampire jokes very funny." Dimitri looked at him puzzled about his remark "You know, "dead already" coz we are dead well un-dead. Oh don't worry I can see that you're stuck in the stone ages" Regan laughed to himself as Dimitri stared at him in bewilderment. "Why are you burning rose petals when you know their thorns are harmful to us?" Regan looked astonished at the question and guiltily held up his hands, they were covered with blue-ish puncture wounds which looked infected. "The petals have healing qualities unlike the thorns which hurt like hell." The grin flashed again across his lips as he flicked the hair from out of his eyes. "maybe you're worth more than I first thought" Dimitri whispered as a smile curved his sculpted lips.


	2. Lost

One

chapter 2 Regret.

Regan cleansed his hands of blood in the fizzing bubbles of the waterfall. A small smile slipped across his chiseled features, he splashed the water across his smooth jaw line and raked his fingers through his long sleek coffee hair. The water beaded on his pale skin and clung to the fresh wounds marring his skin with dark black smudges. He sighed to himself constantly trying to battle the hunger beating at him relentlessly, he needed to find sustenance but couldn't tear himself away from Dimitri in his weakened state. Slowly Regan made his way back to the chamber further in the cavern where Dimitri was secluded. He could feel Dimitri sending out his senses to try and locate where he was, he felt the tentative probes in his mind as Dimitri attempted to shield his presence. Quietly he opened the chamber door and circled the room slowly changing over burning bowls and disposing of the ashes. Dimitri was sleeping feverishly his perfect eyebrows furrowing now and then. His dark ebony hair was splayed out on the pillows like a ragged halo. It desperately needed to be brushed and washed. Regan watched as Dimitri flinched and jumped in his sleep. He carefully smoothed the hair from Dimitri's battered face, his fingers lingering in the mass of dark tangled hair. Dimitri's brow was coated with a light sheen of perspiration, the bullets had torn their way through his body and the rose thorn poison was reeking havoc with his blood stream. Regan felt a lump in his throat as he looked at the seemingly once powerful vampire have the life literally sapped out of him by the putrid sunlight.

He sat at the foot of the bed lazily drawing a cigarette from his back pocket the end blazed alight instantly. Regan was thankful for being able to control the elements at will. He leaned against the foot board of the bed, the wooden curves hugging the arch of his back. Taking a long drag of the cigarette he looked at Dimitri laying there so helpless. An odd sensation swamped him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was a strange sort of attraction to this Neanderthal of a male in his bed. The silver streams of smoke flew from his lips and curled exotically in the air around them. Regan scratched his head thoughtfully and flicked his head to rid his eyes of the sloppy fringe which automatically fell back into place. He stared up at the ceiling, the cigarette slack in his slender hands. " I knew this wouldn't be easy" he said to himself. Dimitri's foot nudged at Regan's thigh which immediately brought back his attention it smoothed down the length of his leg as Dimitri pulled his dead body into the foetal position. Regan smirked slightly as he took another drag. He laid himself down next to Dimitri and moulded his body to the shape of Dimitri's. A sigh escaped from his lips as he hugged the man tighter to himself. "when were you turned?" the voice took Regan by surprise as he subbed out the cigarette on the headboard, quickly let go of Dimitri and acted like the embrace never happened. " I was nineteen, ya'know the stupid cliché guy goes to bar gets trashed and when I came round I had the fangs of a freakin' wolf and looked like I'd been buried for four years." Dimitri took in a deep breath and rolled to look the man in the eyes a small smile had crept its way across his face. "Same, well almost. Apart from the bar bit and the getting trashed. I was "mugged" being a vampire has its perks though you have to admit." Regan snorted indignantly "Yea if you call being alone for centuries a perk" Regan instantly moved off the bed away from Dimitri "you're ok to look out for yourself now yea?" Dimitri eyed him " um.. Yea" "you can use this place till you can get back on your feet kay?" Dimitri sat himself up painfully to face him. "why where are you going?" he asked nervously. Regan fought back the tears gathering in his eyes "I just can't let them find you with me, they'll kill you." Dimitri attempted to stand up but failed. "They want to kill me anyway." "No you don't understand Dimitri I am a threat to you. I'm an outsider for a good reason." Dimitri stared at him with his vivid green eyes, their brightness showed a sign that he was healing. "I do understand Regan" Regan started pacing back and forth across the room pulling another cigarette from his back pocket and lighting it with a lighter instead of with his mind. His mahogany hair dishevelled and knotted making him look like he'd been dragged through the undergrowth. "you don't, I need to go." Regan snapped as he pulled on his shirt painfully and slung his wealth of hair over his shoulder. "be safe." he whispered as he left the room. Dimitri just sat there completely dumbstruck with what just happened. He tried to call out after Regan but his voice failed him, he was annoyed with himself usually he would be able to heal within an instant but the poison had literally ripped him of his power.

Regan sprinted through the forest his feet flying over the rotting leaves across the floor. He fought back the tears threatening to spill down his face unchecked. Leaving Dimitri was such exquisite agony, his heart was ripping apart at the seams with every step he took away from him. He bit down hard on his hand to subside the heartache for only a few seconds. His fangs tore deep into his hand and the familiar coppery taste filled his mouth. "Why do you have to make this so fucking hard!" Regan screamed out to everyone and anyone who was listening, he fell down to the earth and planted his fist firmly in the soft soil his face a distorted mess of raw emotion.

Dimitri brushed his shaggy raven hair and pulled on the clothes Regan had left for him. His jaw was shadowed with stubble as he stared down at his reflection in the pool of clean water Regan had left for him. His heart jumped and the hunger gnawed at his insides relentlessly. He stepped out into the moonlight which made him look paler than usual and gave him an eerie blue hue. He listened to the haunting shrieks of the foxes and the owls off in the distance as he scanned the area for easy prey. He walked purposefully through the woods as he homed in on a couple walking in the night. He stood in full view, the light shining off his unworldly face. The woman was small and classically featured with large brown eyes and flowing brown hair. The man a typical human male inflated on his own ego stared Dimitri straight in the eye "what do you want?" Dimitri returned the stare with his glistening vivid eyes "just sustenance" the woman withdrew slightly behind her boyfriend in a small feminine retreat. Dimitri ignored her. He was focused fully on the male. "you're a bloody freak mate look at you all painted up like its flaming Halloween, HA! Gettit' Chastity? He's a goth and I said he's like in Halloween shit ha!" the male jeered " could be worse." Dimitri's eyes flashed with malice "yea? Like what freak?" "I could be a bloody mess like yourself" Dimitri's fist plummeted into the males chest and snapped open the rib cage like it was made of straw. The woman shrieked in horror as she watched Dimitri claw his way through her knight in shining armour. "MURDERER!" the words echoed through the forest and all fell silent.


	3. Home

Regan's heart thudded wildly as the echoed screams reached his ears, his thoughts were solely on Dimitri. He should have known he would have gone insane with the hunger when he was strong enough to leave the safety of the falls. His clan would smell the death in the air and if any human was witness to the massacre they would kill him for jeopardising their existence. He could only blame himself for his own stupidity, by trying to save Dimitri from death he had sentenced him to it. Regan's clear blue eyes searched the area for any signs of life close by, he found none. Drawing all of the energy from the earth around him he thought only of Dimitri. He slammed his palms together with an almighty crack and materialised in front of the blood covered creature. His breath caught in his throat as he surveyed the violence which Dimitri had created a bloodied mass on the floor with entrails scattered around him. Dimitri stood in the centre of the clearing looking completely lost, blood was smeared all over his body and his hair was slick with blood. He stood there trembling looking down at his hands. His beautiful green eyes were swimming with sorrow as he looked up at Regan pleading for forgiveness. "I- I- I don't know what happened - the girl she ran. I couldn't catch her!" Regan watched, his face an implacable mask. "we need to go" "what about the girl?" "It doesn't matter" Regan took hold of Dimitri's arm firmly and focused on their destination.

They appeared in a Victorian town house. It was run down, the faded black and gold filigree paper peeling off the walls. The dead wooden floorboard coated in a carpet of dust and the old doors hanging haphazardly off the frames. The place was a dump. Regan walked through the thin hallway into the kitchen shortly followed by Dimitri. The room was small and cramped and looked even smaller with the two men inside. Dimitri took in his surroundings, like the hallway it was in sore need of repair, a few magazines were slung carelessly on the table and the wall adorned an out of date calendar reading 1968. His mind was whirling with all the new information digesting it all at once. Regan looked directly at him, his eyes smudged with eyeliner, Regan fitted in well with this new century of living. His tall muscular frame adorned with a tight woollen grey sweater along with the tight black jeans finished with big heavy leather boots. He looked like a teenage art student or a poet. Made him look like he was indeed nineteen, though it couldn't be further from the truth. One thing which caught Dimitri's eye was the long silver chain with a rectangular pendent hanging. He studied it for some time until he noticed Regan staring at him from under his sleek tawny hair. ".. sorry" the words escaped his lips in a whisper. Regan moved fluidly across the small confines of the room and reached into the battered refrigerator. "need blood? Get it from here" He tossed the blood bag onto the table "obviously you don't need it now because you gorged yourself on that ape already." Dimitri looked away from him quickly and stared at his feet, he blood ran in sticky trails down his face and splattered little red flowers across the tiled floor. Regan pierced a hole in the bag and drained contents in a matter of seconds. He licked the blood from his lips as he discarded the bag "It's not like what you're used to but being in this city you cant just kill people willy nilly coz we'll get caught." Dimitri nodded quickly, he kept to the same spot just next to the door. He hadn't moved an inch. "this is my home Dimitri and I would like to keep it this way, not one clansman knows of my whereabouts so please I am trusting you not to tell anyone about me or this place." Regan pulled up a chair and motioned Dimitri to sit opposite him, he obeyed immediately. "This place is my sanctuary and I offer it to you because you're pretty fucked up yourself." He smiled then and Dimitri was thankful that the tension eased from the room. "I know it looks abandoned but thats just for effect" the perfect white teeth sparkled in the dimly lit room. "effect?" Dimitri pondered " So it looks like nobody lives here, Also if I get lucky a few squatters turn up. Nothin' like a freashy." Dimitri ducked his head low making his blood soaked fringe stick to his face. "do you want me to show where the bathroom is?" Dimitri nodded silently "I'm not angry with you I would have done the same in your state" Regan whispered. He pulled on Dimitri's arm gently and lead him through the hallway up the battered stairs which clung to the wall. It groaned and creaked under their combined weight. Regan sighed as he nearly pulled the door the frame, the bathroom however was a complete contrast to the rest of the house. It was spotless with black tiles across the floor and gleaming white walls. The silver shower and bath gleamed invitingly to the both of them. "I trust you know how a shower works" Regan joked, the silence however made him turn to face Dimitri who kept his face ducked "you do don't you? Oh god please don't tell me you've been hiding away for hundreds of years and have no idea how anything works" no answer. "… Dimitri?" it suddenly dawned on Regan that that was the case "oh god I'm so sorry I didn't realise." Dimitri looked at Regan through sticky strands on hair "… it's a beautiful room." He had become so timid, he hated himself for losing control of his feeding. Dimitri the one who always was in control had completely lost his mind, had he become totally insane? Just because of the horrendous loneliness he had faced all of his life. He didn't even want to entertain the idea. Regan smiled briefly "The nice rooms are up here, squatters don't usually get the chance to get up the stairs" there was a slight pause "Come on let me help you get out of those blood soaked clothes" he took a step closer towards Dimitri but he immediately backed up against the wall his eyes startled and afraid. "w-w-what are you doing?" his voice was stuttering again, Dimitri had totally lost all control. Feeling trapped he lunged at Regan like a wild animal clawing a punching at the air trying to get around the man. His fist connected with Regan's sculpted jaw and blood spilled from his mouth. Dimitri stopped dead in his tracks as the scarlet streams spilled onto the floor. His heart stopped, his breath ceased the world was holding its breath. Regan fought back the urge to throw a blow twice as hard, he just stood with his head low the steady flow of blood spurting from his mouth. Like a statue ready for anything more Dimitri was going to throw at him. The seconds went past like hours. "well now you've got that out of your system got anything else for me?" Dimitri slid down the wall behind him and landed on the floor with a thud his mind was in chaos, his pain stricken eyes met with Regan's. "Im so sor-" Regan's lips met with his own Dimitri's world shattered into a million pieces he was lost in the softness of Regan's lips. "You came and saved me tonight" Regan whispered into Dimitri's mouth. Dimitri could still taste him on his lips as he stared up at Regan's crystal blue eyes, there was so much warmth and love in those eyes but also a glimmer of sadness.


	4. Sia

The November nights always brought winter to a new height of beauty

The November nights always brought winter to a new height of beauty. Icicles hung from balconies making the city look like a palace formed of ice. Wind played with the tawny tendrils of hair around Regan's face as he inhaled the cold air. He always loved the cold. Always will. Like he loved Paris a place with so much history and beauty and some of his own histories embedded into the cities flesh. But like most things beauty is only skin deep for all of its aesthetics Paris had ugly secrets to hide, and so did Regan. He briefly looked over his shoulder to see Dimitri laid in his bed. He looked fragile and drawn out. He was vulnerable and broken. Regan had to be the one to heal him. He swiftly took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it with his lighter. Regan preferred the human way of most things as specially where he was on the run he needed to be inconspicuous. Guilt was trying to force its way through his body, he had inadvertently sentenced Dimitri to death by saving his life. He bit his lip and stared back out over the city. Regret and guilt building stronger. "I didn't mean to do this to you." the words barely left his lips when he sensed Dimitri behind him

"didn't mean to do what?" Regan spun round with his back against the iron railings he came face to face with Dimitri. He couldn't look into his eyes. "didn't mean to do what Regan?" he paused

"Nothing, I'm just going out for a bit don't come after me" Regan pushed past Dimitri and flew down the stairs and out the door. Dimitri watched from the rickety balcony as Regan ran down the street dragging his sweater onto his arms.

Regan rounded the corner quickly and swept into the nearby bar, the music reverberated through the building the beat pulsing through his body and the heat of the small club was invading his cold skin. Sweat broke out on his brow as he pushed his way through the tight packed dance floor. The scents and sounds nearly drove him mad as he shoved his way girls were grinding up against him and grabbing him as he went past, he ignored them all. He knew what he wanted and he knew where he would get it. The corner of the room was dark, only lit when the strobe light flickered in its direction. Regan walked purposefully over to the man shaded in the corner,

"so you're back again Regan. Problems at home? Or is it just that you can't keep the beast leashed?" the man sniggered. Regan's hand clasped tightly around the greasy throat as he rifled through the dealers pockets. He took several small packets of white powder. Regan dropped the man and walked back out into the dance floor without a hint of remorse. The dealer snarled several remarks as he drew his gun and shot several rounds into Regan's back. No body fell to the floor much to the dealers dismay.

Regan materialised out in an ally way. Swaying with the effort to keep himself standing he fished around in the pockets for the small packages, blood poured from his back as he found a lighter

"back to the remedy" he whispered as he watched the powder bubble and fizz. Footsteps caught his attention with his keen sense of smell he caught the scent of a woman. Alone. His fangs lengthened to lethal points as she wandered aimlessly down the ally straight towards him seemingly unaware of him. He caught glimpses of her figure, small and slender. She was wearing a white flowing dress or so he thought. Her eyes enormous in her face looked straight ahead unafraid of what might be lurking in the dark. Then she focused on him. Regan's heart slammed in his chest as the woman stared at him. Her hair swirled around her face giving her an almost preternatural glow.

"hello Regan" her voice was so pure it almost hurt his ears

"…Sia?"

"go back to him Regan"

"wh-what do you mean?"

"go back to him Regan"

"I'm so scared I don't understand anymore!"

"I know you're scared but remember I am always with you" he went to touch her but she moved from his reach

"Sia please come back come back to me I can't live without you" She smiled slightly at him watching him with her grey eyes

"you know it can't be so Regan. You know that." Regan fought back his over riding urge to grab her and take her back to his home.

"please just come back." She closed her eyes and looked away from him

"Regan don't do this to me."

"Don't do what I don't understand"

"Don't make me break the rules"

"Who gives a fuck about the rules!" he was growing hysterical and they both knew it wasn't going to help the situation

"Regan please keep quiet they'll find you"

"no no I wont keep quiet I'll take you away from here you'll be safe"

"I cant do that." a look of pain crossed her face and she regarded him carefully

"I'll save you."

"you cant."

Regan screamed as the woman faded he grabbed the space where she once was, heaving sobs erupted from his throat as he cried out

"Sia…" Tears rolled down his face as he looked back and forth to find where Sia had gone. The powder was spilt across the floor he stared down at his hands. The precious drug which kept his wild side chained was gone, wasted.

Dimitri walked through the old house stopping at several paintings which adorned the walls on the second story. One was of a woman, pale skinned with almost white blonde hair. Her eyes were large and looked old and wise, a contrast to how her appearance was young. Her lips where lush and sculpted much like Regan's . Dimitri stared at her for some time until something glittered on a chest of drawers. He was captivated by it, he picked the glittering object up it looked similar to Regan's pendent but slightly different, almost more feminine. It had strange symbols that he couldn't read engraved into the silver. It started the burn in his hand Dimitri tried to drop the necklace but it stuck to his skin branding him. He bit down on his lower lip as the necklace slowly dropped from his throbbing hand peeling the flesh off with it. Dimitri stared at his red palm and the intricate patterns burned into his skin.

"what the hell is that?" he whispered to himself. The necklace glowed maliciously at him as he stared at bits of his charred flesh sticking the small rectangle of precious metal. He quickly tore part of his shirt and wrapped it around his angry palm. His reflection in the mirror laughed at him as he sank back down onto the bed.

Regan wandered aimlessly back towards his home kicking a can along to street as he walked. A couple of cats mewed their welcome at him as he crossed the road. He knelt down beside them and relished their soft fur for a few seconds before he started up the pathway to his home. The brand on his wrist throbbed strangely and he opened to door. He winced as the wounds in his back sputtered blood rebelliously. He made his way slowly up the stairs taking his shirt off as he went to check the damage. The mirror in the bathroom showed the full scale of his bullet wounds he swore eloquently as he forced the bullets out of his body. They clinked as they hit the stone floor and rolled to a stop at Dimitri's feet.

The silver of the bullets glared at Dimitri as they glittered with the crimson of Regan's blood. Moments slipped passed without either of them realizing, both waiting with baited breath for the other to react. In the small confines of the room the air grew thick with tension.

"Is this what you needed to do?" Dimitri spat the words, Regan just blinked through his hair

"I never claimed to be a saint." It was barely a whisper but held edge just like a blade to Dimitri's throat. Regan went to push passed him but Dimitri slammed him hard against the wall

"Tell me. Tell me why you're always so secretive and why you never let me in. Why this place? Why this time? Why do I have this freaking brand on my palm!"

Regan was silent carefully plotting his next move.

"What brand?"

Dimitri brought his hand up to Regan's eyes still pinning him tightly up against the wall. Anger was slowly brimming to the surface as cerulean eyes clashed with emerald

"Don't make me kill you" Dimitri hissed, the beast was unsheathing its claws and coiling for the attack. Regan kept calm his whole persona had changed and they had switched roles Dimitri held all the cards now and needed an explanation. Regan closed his eyes briefly and Sia stared back at him, his heart wrenched and twisted at the sight of her. Her pale skin tarnished and burnt like someone held a torch to her face. He was brought back to reality when Dimitri tightened his grip and nearly closed his throat off.

"if you choke me you wont get your answers" Regan sputtered.


End file.
